magical_girl_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Myumi Takanashi
"I know I'm powerless but I will do my best to save others"~this may not be a quote but it's a reminder of who she wants to be Myumi Takanashi ''is a Shy 11-year-old girl whostudies at Osaka High School, and is a magical girl who has made a contract with Lina 2 years prior to the series. She is an individual who seems to hold a tremendous amount of wisdom and intelligence for a student her age, but despite this She never fails to make other people smile. Appearance~ Myu~chan has straight long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes she puts her hair in pigtails or just leaves it straight Personallity~ Myu~chan is very shy and likes shadows she is currently learning Shadow Arts 100 the last part of shadow arts she jokes around a lot and can't take things seriously cause when she finally takes things seriously she laughs and ruins the moment but her feelings are always kept in her so she rarely gets angry but when she gets mad she turns into a different person (monster) As a Magical Girl~ Appearance~ Myu~chan has Blonde, and a ponytailed hair that reaches to her waist. Her eyes are light blue. She wears a Floral Dress outfit as her magical outfit. Her Soul Gem is located on the large bow around her hair. Her weapon of choice is a large Staff or a bow. but when she changes into her other form (shadow form) her hair becomes straight her eyes become dark blue and she wears a Dark Lolita dress and her weapon is a knife Witch~ Her Witch form is a Doll or a Broken Doll since she keeps her feelings to herself it all releases when she turns into a witch and becomes broken she har blood flowing out of her eyes they represents her tears her weapons are mostly knives which go out to the people who backstabs her when she throws the knives it is assured that it will never miss a shot her witch is called ''Doll of the North Her Labyrinth is Mirrors that surround you which you see a negative side of yourself it is placed in a inescapable maze you can only land a hit on her witch by going in the middle of the maze and hugging her Her wish~ Her wish was to have tremendous amounts of power but Rina said it came with her soul just getting taken away but her becoming a witch if she uses it in a way that it'll hurt people around her she has a cure thou a shine of love Trivia~ * she can speak a lot of languages like Japanese Tagalog and English * Her Soul Gem was already tainted when it was given * Her Mother is alive but in a coma while her father is dead from a car crash * She uses Tarot cards so she can see her future but can also use them as a future bender that means she chan change the future by these cards *She learned to use then when she was learning Shadow arts Category:Miyumi~chan Category:Student Category:Main Character Category:Magical Girl Category:Female Category:Human